


A whole new world

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Future Fic, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bluecloudsupabove asked you: Can I ask for Kurt and Blaine together at the supermarket and Blaine being all super excited about things to buy? x3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> I just went with it I guess :)  
> Very fluffy, be careful with your sugar level

"Blaine, slow down with that cart or I swear to God …"

As a kid, Blaine loves going with his mother to the supermarket for one reason alone : getting to sit in the shopping cart to be transported between the aisles like in a carnival merry-go-round.

All the pretty colors, all the possibilities hidden in the boxes …

 

As an adult, you’d think he doesn’t see the aisles of the supermarkets like this anymore, wouldn’t you ? You’d be wrong.

If anything, now that he can actively choose what goes in the cart, he loves it even more.

He feels like every aisle is a new world of wonders and opportunities.

"Blaine !" Oh right, he’s not the only one putting stuff in the trolley.

Kurt joins him with an eye roll. “I’ll never get why you’re so excited about grocery shopping" he mutters, pulling the list from his pocket.

"Look at that, Kurt" Blaine says softly, waving his hand at the colorful boxes (why did they stop in the breakfast aisle ?). As Kurt focuses on the paper he prepared back in the apartment, he misses the glint in Blaine’s eyes.

"I can show you the world …" Blaine starts singing softly and Kurt looks up like a rabbit out of its hole.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid" Blaine continues, pulling metallic boxes out of the shelves to go with the lyrics and Kurt turns an attractive shade of burgundy.

"Don’t you dare !" he says between his teeth, but alas, it’s too late : a couple of employees are already watching them with an unbelieving smile on their faces.

"Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide ?" Blaine ask-sings, pulling the list from Kurt’s grasp.

"Let me keep it, you lunatic, we’re going to forget something again …" Kurt tries to rein in his laughter but really, his boyfriend is too much.

"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder" Blaine is fully singing now, pushing the cart in the Exotic products section and piling up black rice noodles and curry powder in it without any regard for actual recipes - that being said, Kurt is sure he could make something with those ingredients …

"Over, sideways and under, on a magic carpet riiiide" Blaine keeps on singing, now riding the trolley in the luckily empty aisle.

"Oh my God, Blaine, be careful …"

"A whole new wooorld" Blaine belts out, earning the employee behind the cheese counter’s applause as he goes, “a new fantastic point of view …"

"No one to tell us no" Kurt joins him, because after all, this seems too much fun to pass up.

"Or where to go"

"Or say we’re only dreaming" they sing together, stopping in front of the candy aisle before Blaine lets out a giggle. "See what I mean ?" he asks, giving a little curtsey to the employees clapping and wolf-whistling for them.

Kurt smiles and brushes a curl from Blaine’s forehead. “I see what you mean - a whole new world, just at my fingertips"


End file.
